Conventionally, banks can establish transactions, such as electronic funds transfers, between account holders and entities whose bank account information is stored in the bank's electronic offerings. The account holder can search the offerings for the entity and, if the entity is found within the offerings, an electronic funds transfer between the account holder and the entity can be established. In the event the entity is not found within the offerings, however, the account holder must enter banking information for the entity into the offerings. Such banking information is often confidential and unknown to the account holder. Accordingly, unless the entity's banking information is already stored in the electronic offerings, an electronic funds transfer cannot be established between the account holder and the entity.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional transactions are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.